The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a filtered electrical connector and a combination having same.
In hybrid vehicle electrical systems, an auxiliary power module (APM) provides a high current 14 volt power circuit for a conventional electrical center and other conventional electrical devices in the vehicle, such as those in lighting, entertainment and climate control systems. It has been found that undesirable levels of electromagnetic interference (EMI) are coupled to this high current power circuit that is provided by the APM. Conducting these undesirable levels of EMI outside the APM housing results in radio frequency interference as well as interference with the electrical functions of the electrical center and conventional electrical devices in the vehicle. Known methods to filter the EMI from an electrical circuit inside a APM housing or the like involve placing high frequency alternating current filters in the electrical circuits which are generally part of a printed circuit board assembly or assemblies inside the housing. This known method is not only expensive but also does not meet the desired EMI compliance limit in many cases.